Saiyans' Wives
by Sarah Richter
Summary: Saiyans' Wives are living it to the fullest. They've got the designer gear, the luxurious homes, fast cars, the credit cards without limit, and the handsome superstar husbands. But underneath they are ordinary women, struggling to keep their marriages intact. Coupling is not canon right away, but eventually G/CC, V/B, K/18. Rated M for cussing, drug use and suggestive themes. AU.
1. Interruptions

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all owned Akira Toriyama.

* * *

The story: Saiyans' Wive$

Chapter I: Interruptions

Goku was about to turn the knob when he heard a woman behind him. "Goku, where are you going?" blue-haired girl asked getting up from bed.

"Oh Maron, hmm, I have a practice in five minutes and then I have a sparring session with Vegeta", said Goku putting on his shoes.

"Okay darling. Am I going to see you tonight?" she asked putting her arms around his neck pressing her body against his.

"Yeah, why not", he said grinning as she pecked him on the cheek and with that he left to his practice. She got upstairs and ran to her balcony waving at him, he waved back and with Instant Transmission he was gone. 'He is so sweet and the best player in his team, but also that Vegeta, although he is not as sweet as Goku, he is so strong and handsome.'

At that moment her cell rang. "Hello! Yamcha, you are going to the practice right. What do you mean how I know, I guessed. Yes I am feeling better, but I can't see you tonight, baby. I am still a bit sick and you know I have a lot things to do. I want our wedding to be perfect. Ok, see you tomorrow. Love you too!" She said finishing the talking with her fiancé and went out to try on her designer's gown.

Maron was a girl looking for a wealthy boyfriend/husband, using her good looks. At that time she was supposed to marry Yamcha, who was a captain of BC Z. They had been dating for three months and decided to get married. Not only did Maron cheat on Yamcha, but he also cheated on her.

* * *

"Yo Vegeta!" Goku said as he entered the gym locker room, sensing his ki in there only to find Vegeta and a blond girl, who was a new cheerleader, huffing and getting dressed. As she saw Goku she blushed a little and ran out of the room. "You idiot, couldn't you hear that I was busy", Vegeta said getting mad at Goku for walking on him and the cheerleader.

Vegeta was a captain of BC Saiyan Warriors. He was the prince of Planet Vegeta, who was at that time reigned by his father, King Vegeta. He was a strong warrior and fought alongside his comrades: Goku, Nappa, Raditz. Having conquered a lot of planets, he was adored by his people. But also his basketball skills brought him fame not only on his, but the other planets loved him too. Therefor he was known for being a player.

"Sorry Geta", Goku said putting his hand behind his head, "I got here by using Instant Transmission, so I didn't notice."

"Never mind, I finished what I have been doing", he said smirking.

"You dog", Goku punched him in the shoulder.

"Hmm, I am not a dog, are showing your Prince disrespect? Besides, I can smell some weakling wench all over you. Let's see, Maron?" Vegeta said guessing right away.

"How did you know?" Goku was surprised how his friend guessed right away. But, then it hit him 'He must have been with her before' and he just said "Oh."

Then Vegeta continued as they started getting dressed for their basketball practice "Nothing special. I had better in my life. Besides it was hilarious since she is that weakling's fiancé."

"Weakling's fiancé? Goku said puzzled.

"Kakarot you know nothing. Maron is the fiancé of that weakling who is Z's captain." Vegeta explained.

"Yamcha, she is his fiancé. I would never sleep with her if I knew that. She is an awful person. Her boyfriend is not all that bad."

"Well I found out after we slept together. I was disgusted, but then I found it hilarious. That fool." Vegeta started laughing as he got into the course followed by Goku.

Goku was guard for BC Saiyan Warriors. His incredible strength brought him a place alongside Vegeta in conquering planets, as an elite warrior. He had a good nature, but also loved that ladies showered him with attention. His real name was Kakarot, but fans called him Goku. He also had a brother, Raditz.

* * *

At the city where Earthlings lived the day had started differently.

"Tien", Bulma said entering the room she and her boyfriend had been sharing for a year now, "Look", she said pointing at her new cheerleading uniform. "What do you think? Don't I look hot?"

"Bulma, you always look hot", Tien said blushing and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss as he pulled her to the bed. "Oh, that's where you've gone this early in the morning", he said kissing her again as she smiled "But I am here to compensate for that now".

She loved Tien as he loved her. They had been dating since high school. She had a successful career in science as her father Mr. Brief, the president of Capsule Corporation, was one of the richest people in the world, and a part-time modeling career. As for Tien, he was a successful basketball player and martial artist. He played for the BC Z, which at that time included only Earthlings.

"Guys, are you home?" Asked Krillin getting into the mansion finding the front door was unlocked. He got up the stairs and found Tien and Bulma's bedroom. "Guys", he knocked on their door, hearing the moans coming from the inside. 'Oh Kami, I might be interrupting something he said turning to leave as Tien opened the bedroom doors. "Hey man, what's up?" Tien said fist punching him. "Hey, sorry if I interrupted something."

"No, we had made a deal you and 18 come at ten, we just got carried away. No worries, we kind of…" He was cut off by Bulma coming through the door. "Hey Krillin. How are you? Where's 18?"

"Hey Bulma, she'll be here in a few minutes. She got stuck in traffic."

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes, I just need to get ready, and then we are going to have the best double date ever." Bulma said over excited disappearing into the bathroom in her room.

Krillin was also playing for BC Z. He was good friends with Tien, Bulma, Yamcha, but also knew Goku and Vegeta although they were never on good terms because of competition between their teams. His ex was Maron and his girlfriend at that moment 18, pretty blond girl, who was a MMA fighter. Her brother 17 also played for Krillin's team.

* * *

"You two!" Yelled Bradrock, who was head coach and Goku's father, "You are late, again" Goku opened his mouth to say something, but his father continued yelling "You are going to run the whole practice, no using powers!"

"When are we going to practice, then", Vegeta said gritting his teeth together.

"No practice for you two today!"

"But father…" Goku let out a cry.

"No buts, you two are coming late for the practice all the time. It is time to end that, until you learn not to be late, no practice for you two!" Bradrock finished scolding them and turned to the rest of players to continue the practice as Vegeta stormed out of the gym and Goku started running.

'Oh man, now my old man's gonna get scold by King Vegeta. These kind of things never end up good'.


	2. Complications

Disclaimer: I own nothing. DB, DBZ, DBGT and DB Super are all owned by Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Chapter II

Planet Monarchies United wasn't always a home to three nations. Long before it became that it was a wasteland and since the planets were at war, it was a great place to form a treaty among three sides, at the end of war. And the planet was named Monarchies United (consisting of three parts: two kingdoms-Planet Vegeta and Planet Earth, and one empire-Cold Empire) representing a strong bond among planets which were at war long time ago. Even though the three races had their own planets and there hadn't been wars for almost hundred years, there are people from all the three planets who lived and worked there together maintaining peace.

The Planet was also a place to Intergalactic Basketball Union. The most selling product of the planet was basketball, then everything else. And that worked ever since the planet had been populated. It had three teams: Saiyan Warriors, Z and Icejins. The year the events that will be described took place, was a year of Basketball Intergalactic Cup, which took place every five years. The planet was supposed to make a team of their best players from the three teams.

"I don't know what are we going to do?" King Cold, who was Icejins' manager asked, "I mean all of my players are the best. I can't just leave one behind. They are all marvelous. I think we should put all the Icejins in the team."

"What?!" King Vegeta, Saiyan Warriors' manager, asked, "That will never happen Cold and you know it. What about my players? They are all quite good, don't you think?" The king asked the whole room now.

"Hmm", King Cold just waved his hand dismissively.

"Of course that we need the best team, that's why we should put my Zs in", Mr Satan, Z's manager said laughing.

"Okay people this isn't going anywhere", Bardock, who was Saiyan Warriors' head coach, said.

"That's right. I think that we, the head coaches of the three teams should decide who will make the team", Z's head coach, Master Roshi said, gesturing towards Bardock and Icejins's head coach, Cell.

"We need a perfect team", Cell said, "And isn't this how we always decide who will make the team? You old men don't have anything to do so you just have to pick up a fight at every meeting. I'm sick of this! You are all crazy! I'm out of here!" Cell said leaving.

"Cell, calm down", Bardock went after him.

"You started it Cold", King Vegeta said.

"What do you mean, I just stated a fact. Who are we going to send? Not that fools' son, Kakarot, or your Vegeta. They'll only embarrass us." King Cold said.

"How dare you insult the future king of Vegeta?!" King Vegeta said getting up.

"Oh please, everyone knows that your son is a troublemaker and united with that fool, he is worse than the devil himself. Besides I know he is no longer a…"

"Will you two knock it off!", Master Roshi yelled, "I can't even hear myself think! Moreover I have a lady waiting for me outside and I can't leave you two alone, so just go your own way. Don't the kings have anything to do?" He asked this more to himself.

"OF COURSE I HAVE!" Both kings yelled in union.

* * *

"I can't believe that old fool did this to me." Vegeta said to no one as he drove down the road towards his penthouse. "And now that idiot is a captain."

**Flashback **

"_**Vegeta, it's so nice of you that you have visited", his mother told him, hugging him, "Ever since you bought that house in the city you never come here."**_

"_**Mother… You know that I'm busy and that's why I can't come so often." Vegeta said defending himself.**_

"_**Oh I know what you are busy with." The Saiyan female said throwing different newspaper and magazines across the table while reading the headlines:"SAIYAN PRINCE GOES WILD, this other paper that took a photo of you dancing half naked and probably drunk says IS THIS THE FUTURE KING OF VEGETA and finally the most outrageous of all says that you have 365 concubines for every day of the year. But there's more, that's not everything", she finished sitting next to him. "Honey, what's wrong. Please tell me."**_

"_**Mother nothing's wrong. I am…" But he didn't finish as his father walked into the grand hall they were sitting in. **_

"_**Young man, this is disgraceful!" King Vegeta yelled at his older son.**_

"_**What exactly, you'll have to be more specific?" He asked getting up to leave.**_

"_**Don't cut me off and try to leave when I'm speaking to you, boy!" Younger Vegeta decided to stay, but he managed to look bored while listening to his father.**_

"_**You disrespected Bardock and this is not the first time. He is the head coach of your team and…"**_

"_**Oh it's about that one time that I was late, and that's the big deal?"**_

"_**It's not just that, there's also the fact that you don't cooperate with your team mates, and as a captain of your team you have to. As an heir to the throne, future king to Vegeta you have to show a good leadership. And there's a lot of other things that are not in your favor. All those scandals with women and all the troubles you got into for the last three years. It's enough! Until you don't learn to respect your superiors you are replaced as the captain of Saiyan Warriors with Kakarot, Bardock's son." Vegeta just looked at his father in disbelief.**_

"_**You can't do that. That's not fair. You're completely out of your mind, old man."**_

"_**What was that? Do you also want to be off team, now?"**_

"_**Do what you want. Besides you are crazy if you think that the idiot will make a good captain", he said walking out of palace.**_

**End of Flashback **

And now he was there, in his car trying to calm down, driving so fast that he nearly missed the traffic light. He stopped and continued thinking about the unfairness of it all. He was the Prince of all Saiyans, the future king, why did his father do that to him? He was the strongest Saiyan out there and maybe the strongest in the universe. He had power to destroy planets, galaxies if he wanted. He was the best by default. That third-class fool was always his rival in everything. But now…A loud bang to the back of his car interrupted his thoughts. _What the hell?_ He thought looking in the rear mirror, only to find out that someone hit his car. After a few moments a woman with a scarf over her head and a pair of dark sunglasses dressed in a cocktail dress with high heels walked out of the sports car and knocked on his window. He rolled down the window.

_Oh my God_**, **was her first thought as she saw who was behind the wheel. _Ok, Bulma he is a prick, but stay calm._

"I'm so sorry for bumping into you, _Sir_", she stressed that last word. "Here, take my business card and send me the price of repairs. I'll pay for it." She ended politely.

"Woman, if you were more careful this wouldn't have happened and now you wouldn't be wasting my time. But I'll have to try to understand your ignorance since you're from that pitiful mud ball." He finished with a smirk.

_What a bastard. Oh but you'll see._ Bulma thought taking off her glasses pouting, "But I didn't mean for this to happen, Sir. I'm so sorry", then she fluttered her long lashes a few times leaning in. That always worked on men in those situations. But to her surprise, it seemed as if he was not charmed by her. He just said, "You spoiled little brat, why would I want anything from you. Do you know who I am?"

"Unfortunately" she said unamused.

"You pathetic Earthling", he said getting out of the car.

"You dare talk like that to the Prince of ALL Saiyans. Your insolence is…"

But that was it. Bulma had it. She tried to stay reasonable and calm, but that a**hole didn't make it easy at all, so she took off her designer shoe and started hitting his car. First to fall off were the headlights and then she started scratching the hood. At first Vegeta was taken aback. But when he heard the screeching sound of metal he caught her by her wrists, her scarf falling off her head reliving her aqua blue hair.

"Woman, what the hell do you think you're doing? Do you want to be blasted to another dimension?" He said locking eyes with her. Neither of them backing away, onyx against cerulean. At the time like that he would have someone begging for his mercy. _But this one is different, _he thought. She was the first to back away, yanking her wrists from his grip. "Brute", she murmured picking up her scarf that had fallen off earlier.

"Just send the bill, okay?" she said getting into her car driving off.

_This woman is crazy. One moment she is trying to flirt her way out of the accident and the other she's screaming. Bizarre. Those earthlings are all crazy. But what about her hair? I've never seen a creature like this before_. And with those thoughts on his mind he decided that he was too pissed and that he was in need of some intense training.

* * *

Later that day Bulma was lounging by pool thinking about the week she had. It was really stressful and energy consuming. _I feel so exhausted._ At the beginning of the week she went to several business meetings. Since her father had the deadline for some projects for the Icejin Empire, not only did she attend her meetings but his also.

In the middle of the week was an engagement party. Yamcha was Tien's friend and teammate and Maron was Bulma's friend so she had to go to that one. But she regretted going there.

**Flashback (three days ago)**

_**The party was at full swing. There was a lot of people attending the engagement party. All three teams were there, from time to time bickering about who's the best, but having the great time together. Bulma's friends were also there 18, Krillin, Piccolo, 17 and of course her boyfriend Tien. It was a great party, she had to admit, even though Maron was always considered as a person who had a poor taste for organizing. They must have paid someone to make this party happen. At one moment she decided to go out and take a break, not noticing that someone was following her. She sat on a faraway bench facing beautifully decorated garden, just enjoying the silence and the peace. **_

"_**Human Woman", she heard someone call behind her. **_

"_**Zarbon." They greeted each other as usual. They have known each other ever since they were little. Their parents were great friends, unlike them.**_

"_**How come such a beautiful flower hangs out by herself?" He said kissing her hand. **_

"_**Oh please, cut the crap. What do you want?" She withdrew her hand from his grasp.**_

"_**Okay, no need for coarse language. Calm down now, I just have a proposal for you."**_

"_**Let's hear it."**_

"_**Will you become my woman?"**_

"_**What do you mean, your woman? I didn't realize that this would be a marriage proposal. And my answer is no!"**_

"_**But you didn't hear everything that I wanted to say. After this you might as well reconsider this proposal."**_

"_**I already told you. My answer is NO! Or do I have to spell it out for you", she started yelling, "Do you know that I have a boyfriend of ten years and that we're to be married soon!"**_

"_**Oh indeed I do know that. This is about him actually. So listen carefully."**_

**End of Flashback**

After that he told her that if she didn't marry him, her beloved Tien could say goodbye to his basketball career and wouldn't be able to play in any other club in the Universe, because he would be dead or made a slave in Zarbon's Kingdom. Zarbon was a prince of his race and an heir to the throne, so his parents ordered him to get married and who better than Bulma Brief. The love of his life, the girl he was always running after, ever since they were little children. Even if she declined his offer he would have her one way or another.

Bulma Brief was a woman who always had finer things in life, maybe a bit spoiled at the times. Always wanting to marry a prince in a fairytale wedding and since she got that chance she wanted everything to be perfect. _At least I can have my dreamy wedding, even though I'm not marrying out of love. _So they set some rules. Since she had three months till the wedding, she asked him if he could give her a few days to break up with Tien and after that he would have to wait for another month till he could announce their engagement. In the meantime she would organize their wedding. That was her rule if she was going to marry him willingly. And of course Tien wasn't going to be touched after that and left to live his life in peace.

She sat at her balcony crying, thinking about Tien. They indeed had something beautiful. They met when they were children, he two years older than her. Ever since then Bulma liked him and hung around him. When she turned fourteen, Tien began to notice her. They had been through a lot, good and bad, for ten years. _Maybe there's another way. I just can't bring myself to hurt him like this. _

But then again she couldn't let him lose one thing he adored so much. Basketball was the best thing that ever happened to him ever since his parents divorced, after the loss of his brother Chiaotzu. That was painful enough for him. _I can't take away that from him, I just can't. But would he sacrifice basketball for me. Is this even up to me to decide? Of course it is._

"I am stronger than that. I am Bulma Brief. I can do anything."

"Bulma, hey girl", 18 said from her room, "Where are you?" After wiping her tears Bulma emerged from the balcony.

"Here comes the bride and I can tell she's been crying. What is it, marriage blues?" 18 said laughing.

Bulma nudged her, "You think this is funny?"

"It's hilarious. I mean this whole…" she cracked up again. Bulma threw a pillow in her face.

"Just kidding girl. I'm sorry, but I think you should loosen up and make that fu*k pay for this."

"Oh, I see that 18's back in her defensive mode." She winked at her.

"Yes I am. Let's make that bastard Zarbon pay for this, but first I have pillow fight to finish."

"No 18, what makes you think you are going to win? Ahhhhh." Bulma screamed as 18 lunged two pillows at her. The pillow fight finished after half an hour leaving the blond and the bluenette laying in the mess of feathers laughing.

"It's a tie, I'd say", 18 said.

"Hm", Bulma acknowledged deep thought. 18 knew she was thinking about Tien. She was so sad. She didn't know what to do and that wasn't Bulma like. Out of everyone in their small weird group of friends, she always knew what to do, always had a solution. But know it seemed that her best friend had hit dead end and 18 didn't know how to help her. She and Tien were the most perfect couple she had ever met. As much as she hated to admit, but they were a better couple than her and Krillin.

"Thank you 18. You are always there for me, always trying to cheer me up, always supporting me. You really are my true friend", Bulma hugged her friend.

"What are friends for B."

"Now let's go plan my wedding." Bulma changed into something more fitting for shopping.

"I wouldn't miss in it in the world. We are going to choose the most expensive things, right?"

"Of course, since he is paying for the wedding."

"I can't promise you that you will be happy in this marriage, but what I can tell you for sure is that he will bankrupt after this." The blond assured her.

**Flashback**

"_**So if you agree to marry me, there would be an engagement held at the end of this week and we would be married by the end of next week", Zarbon said.**_

"_**What do you mean engagement this week and the wedding the next? Have you gone insane? How in the world would it be possible to plan the wedding in two weeks? She threw her hands in the air out of aggravation. All she wanted to do is to delay marrying that freak.**_

"_**What do you mean?" He simply asked smirking for making her angry.**_

"_**You'll have to give me at least six months for planning. If you are going to marry me, we are going to do it my way. Besides, you are marrying the most intelligent and the most beautiful woman in the universe, it's only right if it is my way, or no deal."**_

"_**Six months? I might as well get tired of you in six months and end your life. Don't test me human", he said through the clenched teeth. **_

"_**Then four months?"**_

"_**No! I can give you three months tops. If I sense for a second that you are planning something I'll end you miserable life that instant."**_

**End of Flashback**


End file.
